West African Lion
| image = WestAfricanLion.jpg | scientificname = Panthera leo leo | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Africa | countries = Senegal, Mali, Niger | iucnstatus = cr | fencegrade = 3 >10ft | landarea = 705.0.0 | waterarea = 0.0 | climbingarea = 0.0 | temperature = 8-40 | biome = | gsize = 3-30 | malebachelor = 3-4 | femalebachelor = 3-30 | reproduction = Easy | maturity = 3 years | sterility = 15 years | gestaincub = 3 months | interbirth = 36 Months | class = Mammalia | order = Carnivora | family = Felidae | genus = Panthera }}The (Panthera leo leo) is a large African feline featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 250 Although there are an estimated 20,000 lions in the African wilderness today, the West African lion (or Panthera leo leo) numbers far, far fewer. Only 250 still remain across the entire continent making the subspecies one of the most threatened of its kind in the world. It currently falls under the 'critically endangered' conservation status. The reason for the lions' dwindling numbers is twofold. Firstly, they have succumbed to the devastating effects of poaching. Secondly, the ongoing conversion of their habitat has disrupted their way of life, which has finally resulted in dwindling numbers of prey available for them to hunt. Their decline has spurred on a conservation effort to protect the remaining population, including the establishment of major National Parks around the lion's hunting ranges. The key aim being to monitor their continued reproduction and survival. To an untrained eye, West African lions look familiar to other subspecies of lion - a rich and sandy coloured fur, deeply darkened tail tuft, and the unmistakable manes boasted by the impressive males. However, the group is a genetically distinct subpopulation of the species, meaning they will never mate with any other types of lion they may encounter in life on the sub-Saharan plains. Social West African lions are truly social creatures - a wild pride has a defined hierarchy that is comprised of the alpha male, one or two beta males, several related females and, lastly, their young cubs. The group is playful with one another and rarely ever turns aggressive unless the alpha male is provoked by a rival male. There are also young males who do not manage to find a pride with the traditional hierarchy - these 'bachelor' lions often form small groups to hunt and travel with. Reproduction In a lion pride, the alpha male of the group mates with the mature females, who will be pregnant for 3.5 months and usually have a litter of 2 to 3 cubs. The young lions themselves mature differently depending on their sex - the males will leave to acquire their own pride as they grow older, while the young females will remain with the mother. If the alpha male is ousted or killed by his challenger, the newly dominant lion will kill the cubs that are not his. This is because the pride's females will only mate while they do not have cubs to look after. Animal Care Whole Carcass Bones |Food Tray Water Bowl |Frozen Blood Pumpkin Pinata Enrichment Restraint Feeder |Blood Scent Marker Cardboard Box Firehose Ball Large Ball Prey-Scented Sack Rubbing Pad Scratching Post Sprinkler |TO BE ADDED }} doesn't benefit from sharing space with other species. }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts *The roar of an adult male can be heard from 8km away. *Lions are the most social of the big cats. *Lions can reach speeds of up to 50 mph when running. *Female lions do 90% of the hunting. *Male lions spend their time defending their territory and females from rival males. Other Trivia *Recent taxonomy categorizes the West African lion as a population of the Northern lion, one of the two currently valid lion subspecies. The other being the Southern lion. Gallery Image Gallery PromotionalImage1.jpg LionGawking.png cub.png scratchingpost.png everythingthelighttouchesisourkingdom.png lioncubplay.jpg liondrink.jpg Cub&Lioness.jpg roar.png happylion.png WestAfricanLioness.jpg lionfamily.jpg cubanddad.jpg cubandmom.jpg 74467188_494801878043083_1854171900335357952_n.jpg morelion.jpg retractedclaws (2).jpg finalroar.jpg 58d47d0b18a2549cda68d12b1b55afd1.jpg References Category:Habitat Animals Category:Grassland Animals Category:Carnivores